


Jackie Frost and Northwind's painful end

by CakeArc



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Ever After High - Freeform, Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeArc/pseuds/CakeArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie Frost and Northwind has been defeated by Princess Crystal and her pesky friends. Now they're facing a punishment that they won't soon forget. </p><p>The story takes place in 'Epic Winter' episode 4 at the very end. Disclaimer: This story contains spanking / corporal punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackie Frost and Northwind's painful end

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Ever After High 'Epic Winter' arc and thought that Jackie Frost and Northwind were such brats that deserved a spanking. I felt that a spanking fic with the two of them needed to exist in this world, so here it is!

”I’ve done quite enough already, Crystal. You’ve proven that you are ready to rule, you´ve always have been! I was just too snowblind to see it.” The King of Winter said to his daughter, Crystal, as he handed over the Staff of Winter. Crystal gave her mother and father a bright smile before she went out to stop the blizzard.

The King and Queen and all the now non-animal servants watched as the Princess and her friends went out of the balcony to rid the world of eternal winter.

All the while Jackie Frost and Northwind were still seated at the goalpost trapped in pillories. Jackie Frost looked mopey faced at the royal family of winter as Northwind whispered enthusiastically into her ear “Is this still a part of the plan?”

The King of Winter turned around to face Jackie Frost and Northwind with a cocked eyebrow and a quirky smile. “I may have done enough with the Staff but there’s still business to be taken care of here. What do you say my dear?”

“Oh, I absolutely agree!” The Snow Queen replied with a positively wicked grin.

With foreboding smiles the King and Queen of Winter watched as Jackie Frost’s mopey expression turned into one of fear. “What do you suppose that means?” Northwind whispered which earned him a brief angry look from his sister.

“That means” the King of Winter said as he grabbed them both in each hand “that I’ll be taking care of your punishments for the trouble you’ve caused around here.” He carried them to the thrown as Jackie Frost gulped while Northwind had a nervous but uncomprehending smile on his face. The King sat down and removed the constrain devices. “Now, I know exactly what to do with the likes of you two” he said as he plastered both troublemakers over his thighs with their rears in the air. This made the servants around them snigger and the Queen tried to cover her laughter with her hand.

“It was just a prank” Jackie Frost said weakly with a nervous smile, biting her nails. “Nothing more than that, so if you would just let us go-”

“Was it all a prank?” Northwind exclaimed with surprise. “I thought that we were going to take over the Throne of Winter!”

“ _Shh, not now!_ ” Jackie Frost whispered furiously.

“That’s enough talking from you” the King said as he lifted a hand and brought down on Jackie Frost’s behind.

“Ow!”

“I want your both to know what happens when you try to take over my king- or er, my daughters kingdom.” He said as he raised his hand once again and brought it down on Northwind’s rear.

“Ouch!”

And thus the King of Winter began to spank Jackie Frost and Northwind all the while the servants had their fair share of fun watching, and their sniggering grew more and more uncontrollable. Jackie Frost clenched her fists and teeth sputtering: “This isn’t fair!” which the King ignored.

“ _Is t-this a plan of the plan?_ ” Northwind asked as his eyes began to water.

“ _S-sure this is a part of the plan!_ ” She answered sarcastically while she crossed her arms and pouted. “ _Getting across the King’s knees was what I wanted aaall along._ ”

“ _Alright then_ ” Northwind said with a smile while his cheeks got wet with tears. “ _You’re so smart!_ ”

“One would think this was what you wanted with all the ruckus you’ve been stirring” the Queen chippered in.

A grumpy “Hmmph” was all the reply the Queen got from Jackie Frost.

The spanking continued. The slaps given to both of them echoed through the entire throne room. Soon Northwind began to sob softly into his sleeves. “Oh stop it, he hasn’t been going at it for so long” Jackie Frost said irritably, elbowing her brother.

“I’m sorry, I j-just can’t help it” he sniffed.

The spanking continued while Jackie Frost pouted with the occasional ‘Ow’ and ‘This should’ve been Crystal’, which earned her a few harder slaps from the King. After a short while Northwind’s sobbing grew fiercer and he began sniffing and hiccupping endlessly. Even Jackie Frost’s eyes began to water. The servants’ eyes began to tinge with sympathy, though they still grinned at the sight.

The King gave each of them harder and more powerful slaps that really mattered before saying: “I hope this has been a lesson to you both” ending the spanking, letting the two of them up from his lap. He gave them a moment to breathe and rub their bottoms before continuing: “And now you will shovel the driveway free of snow!”

“What!” Jackie Frost exclaimed, still rubbing her sore behind. “But that would take forever after!”

“Then you better get to it then!” The Queen said cheerily as she gestured a servant to retrieve two shovels. In return the Queen got a “Urgh” from Jackie Frost and took a shovel from the servant.

“Shovel the driveway, right” Northwind took the other shovel with a little smile while his cheeks were still wet with tears.

Not being able to carry the shovels in their owl forms, Jackie Frost and Northwind were forced to walk all the way down to the driveway where they got sniggers and grins from the servants on the way. Jackie Frost swung her fist threateningly at them which made the servants stop instantly and they went on their way, fleeing. When they were alone Jackie Frost muttered under her breath about how ‘unfair it was’ and that ‘the Princess didn’t deserve the Staff of Winters’.

They walked side by side, not talking to each other while they looked at their feet. Soon they left the castle and were walking into the driveway which were covered in mountains of snow. “Urrgh, look at this!” Jackie Frost said infuriated, dropping the shovel to gesture at the driveway in its entirety.

Northwind glanced at the snow briefly before he said “My butt hurts” and looked at his feet again.

“Well duh, of course it does!” Jackie Frost replied as she faced her brother while gesturing irritably with her hands. This made Northwind’s lip quiver slightly as he made big, watery eyes at his sister. Jackie Frost rolled her eyes and sighed; “All right c’mere”. Northwind’s sad face disappeared instantly and turned into a goofy grin as he embraced his sister in a brief hug. “Enough of that! Let’s get going” she said, grasping the shovel in her hand tightly. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Coming!” Northwind smiled. “Wait for me!”


End file.
